Paradoks
by BoltScarhead
Summary: Selepas kejadian di stasiun King's Cross, pertemuan Harry dan Dumbledore, Harry terbangun kembali dari kematian dan mendapati dirinya terdampar di tahun 1975. Saat kedua orangtuanya masih di tahun kelima, dan kekuasaan Voldemort masih lemah. Time travel story
1. Hogwarts Express

" _Aku harus kembali, begitu bukan?"_

" _Itu terserah padamu"_

" _Apa aku punya pilihan?"_

" _Oh ya", Dumbledore tersenyum. "Katamu kita sedang berada di King's Cross? Aku pikir_

 _jika kau putuskan untuk tidak kembali, kau akan bisa…katakanlah…naik kereta api"_

" _Dan kemana keretanya akan membawaku?"_

" _Terus", sahut Dumbledore pendek._

 _Hening kembali._

" _Voldemort sudah mendapatkan Elder Wand"_

" _Betul. Voldemort sudah mendapatkan Elder Wand"_

" _Tapi Anda ingin agar aku kembali?"_

" _Aku pikir", kata Dumbledore, "jika kau memilih untuk kembali, ada kemungkinan dia akan_

 _tamat riwayatnya untuk selamanya. Aku tak bisa menjamin. Tapi satu hal yang kutahu,_

 _Harry adalah ini: apa yang kau takutkan kalau kau kembali, tidaklah sebesar apa yang_

 _ditakutkan olehnya"_

 _Harry kembali melirik makhluk kasar yang sedang gemetar dalam bayang-bayang di bawah_

 _kursi itu._

" _Jangan kasihani mereka yang mati, Harry. Kasihanilah mereka yang hidup, dan yang_

 _terutama, mereka yang hidup tanpa cinta. Dengan kembalinya kau, bisa dipastikan akan_

 _berkruang jiwa-jiwa yang disiksa, berkurang keluarga-keluarga yang dicerai-beraikan. Jika_

 _menurutmu itu cukup sebagai tujuan, maka untuk saat ini kita ucapkan selamat berpisah"._

 _Harry mengangguh dan mendesah. Meninggalkan tempat ini takkan sesukar berjalan masuk_

 _hutan sebelumnya, tapi di sini hangat, terang dan damai dan dia tahu dia akan kembali ke_

 _tampat dimana ada kesakitan dan rasa takut akan lebih banyak korban. Dia bangkit berdiri,_

 _dan Dumbledore berbuat yang sama, dan mereka saling berpandangan begitu lamanya._

" _Terakhir, seritahukan satu hal", kata Harry. "Apa ini sungguh-sungguh nyata? Atau hanya_

 _terjadi dalam kepalaku?"_

 _Wajah Dumbledore berseri-seri, dan suaranya terdengar kencang dan kuat dalam telinga_

 _Harry meskipun kabut terang mulai tirun kembali, menutupi sosoknya._

" _Tentu saja ini terjadi dalam kepalamu, Harry, tapi kenapa pula dianggap tidak sungguhsungguh nyata?"_

Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express

"James ayo cepatlah. Atau kita tak akan mendapatkan kompartemen yang kosong."

"Yeah Sirius, tunggulah sebentar. Kau tidak lihat aku terdorong-dorong begini?" gerutu James sambil kesulitan mengangkut kopernya dan kandang burung hantunya, Pratt.

"Sorry James, hahaha. Oya, ngomong-ngomong dimana Peter? Aku belum melihatnya sejak tadi. Remus pasti sudah diseret Lily untuk patroli."

Yup, Remus terpilih menjadi prefek tahun ini. dia sudah mengirim surat pada James, Sirius, dan Peter tentang hal ini. yang dibalas dengan surat peromhonan agar tidak dilaporkan pada McGonagall tentang lelucon-lelucon yang akan Marauders lakukan tahun ini.

"Hey, itu dia Peter! Peter!" James melambaikan tangannya yang bebas.

"Hey guys, sorry aku agak terlambat. Dad agak sulit parkir, dia baru saja dapat SIM muggle nya minggu lalu."

"It's okay mate. Ayo cepat, kita cari kompartemen." Ajak Sirius

Ketiga sahabat itu pun segera naik Hogwarts express dan mencari kompartemen yang kosong, dan mereka segera menemukannya di ujung gerbong.

"Ah, finally. Dapat juga yang kosong."

"Yup James, istana megah hanya untuk kita sendiri. Luar biasa hahaha."

James, Sirius, dan Peter pun langsung seru mengobrol tentang Quidditch. Tentang bagaimana Chudley Canons dengan mengejutkan merajai klasemen kompetisi sepanjang tahun. Dan tepat sebelum kereta berjalan, ada seseorang yang menggeser pintu kompartemennya. Mereka bertiga yang terkejut kompak menoleh kearah pintu. Disitu berdiri seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam berantakan, bermata hijau cemerlang, tinggi, dan penuh bekas luka, dengan cengiran tersungging di wajahnya, sekilas mirip James, hanya saja dia tidak memakai kacamata.

"Errr, kalian keberatan jika aku duduk disini? Semua tempat sudah penuh soalnya." Anak lelaki itu berbicara.

"Well, yeah. Tentu saja silakan." James mempersilakan.

Anak lelaki itu pun mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sirius. James, Sirius, dan Peter pun memperhatikan anak itu dengan tatapan yang sangat aneh.

"Errr, kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu? Ada yang aneh?" anak itu bertanya

"Eh, itu, anu, kok sepertinya kami belum pernah melihatmu ya?" Peter menyahut

"Yeah mate, dan mengingat reputasi kami yang amat sangat populer, kami yakin belum pernah melihatmu dimanapun di Hogwarts." Timpal James dengan gayanya yang congkak

"Sebenarnya aku ini murid pindahan. Namaku Nathan Anthony Mueller."

"Huh? Murid pindahan? Seumur hidupku aku belum pernah dengar ada murid pindahan di Hogwarts. Kau darimana memangnya? Oya, aku Sirius Black, dan temanku yang tampan ini James Potter, dan yang ini Peter Pettigrew" tanya Sirius dengan heran sambil memperkenalkan diri mereka

"Durmstrang." Nathan menjawab dengan pendek.

Seketika James, Sirius, dan Peter agak terkejut dan menahan napas.

"Kau dari Durmstrang?" cicit Peter dengan pelan

"Yeah, memangnya kenapa?" Nathan menjawab dengan ekspresi heran

"Well, semua orang tahu bahwa Durmstrang mengajarkan muridnya sihir hitam. Dan rumor yang beredar menyebutkan bahwa murid Durmstrang juga, eh, kau tahu..." jelas Sirius tergagap

"Oh, ternyata itu. Aku pikir kenapa. Di Durmstrang memang secara terang-terangan mengajarkan ilmu hitam. Tidak seperti sekolah kalian yang mengajarkan pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam. Tapi tenang saja guys, aku sama sekali gak tertarik dengan ilmu hitam. Di Durmstrang tak semua anak tertarik dengan ilmu hitam. Banyak juga yang anti dengan ilmu hitam. Termasuk aku. Kupikir ilmu hitam terlalu banyak merugikan kita. Selain itu amat sulit pula. Aku lebih memilih main Quidditch deh daripada belajar ilmu hitam hahaha." Jelas Nathan panjang lebar sambil nyengir. Ya, nyengir.

Para Marauders hanya bisa ternganga mendengar penjelasan Nathan. Sebelum akhirnya James membuka suara.

"Kau suka Quidditch?! Wow mate kau tidak salah masuk kompartemen kami! Jadi, kau bermain Quidditch? Posisi apa? Kau masuk tim asrama di Durmstrang? Kau mendukung tim mana? " seru James dengan semangat, atau lebih tepatnya berteriak.

"Well..."

Penjelasan Nathan terpotong karena tiba-tiba pintu kompartemen terbuka dan disitu Remus Lupin berdiri.

"Moony! Akhirnya! Kau baru berhasil melarikan diri dari Lily ya! Yaampun sini duduk sini!" sambut Sirius dengan heboh saat melihat Remus

"Jangan harap kau bisa kabur begitu saja Remus!" tiba-tiba Lily muncul begitu saja di belakang Remus sambil berkacak pinggang. Terlihat amat marah.

James pun kontan melompat dengan bahagia saat melihat Lily. Berkebalikan dengan Sirius dan Remus yang memucat mendengar suara 'lembut' Lily di belakang Remus. James merapikan bajunya dengan cara yang aneh dan dia terlihat amat sangat senang.

"Errr, maaf Lily. Tapi aku belum bertemu mereka sejak tadi. Hmm, bisakah aku duduk sebentar dengan mereka?" tanya Remus takut takut.

"Yeah, Lils. Santailah sedikit. Kelas 1 pasti tidak akan meledakkan kereta ini hanya karena ditinggal olehmu dan Remus sebentar." Timpal Sirius dengan santai. Dan ia pun dengan cepat sadar dia melakukan kesalahan besar dengan ngomong seperti tadi, karena sekarang Lily terlihat seperti siap menerkam Sirius. Sirius pun hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan cemas.

"Santai kau bilang hah?! Bagaimana mungkin bisa santai. Aku dan Remus itu prefek. Demi Merlin, prefek! Dan sekarang masih sempat-sempatnya meninggalkan tugas dan mengobrol dengan kalian. Astaga, bunuh saja aku. Dan jangan harap aku akan meninggalkanmu dengan mereka disini Remus" Semprot Lily sambil berjalan untuk duduk di sebelah Nathan.

James yang melihat Lily duduk disamping Nathan dengan segera beranjak untuk pindah ke sebelah Lily. Sampai tiba-tiba...

"Hey James, mau apa kau? Aku tidak ingin duduk di sebelahmu. Remus, kau duduk di sampingku. Sekarang. Selesaikan urusanmu dengan orang-orang ini dan kita akan pergi dalam 10 menit. Aku tidak ingin kau melupakan tugas prefekmu, dan aku akan mengawasimu."

James yang diteriaki Lily seperti itu hanya bisa nyengir dan kembali duduk dengan segan. Remus pun segera duduk di samping Lily sebelum ia disemprot lagi.

Setelah kesunyian yang menusuk selama beberapa saat karena tidak ada seorang pun yang berani berbicara dibawah tatapan maut Lily, akhirnya Sirius pun memulai pembicaraan dengan bertanya pada Nathan, well tepatnya hanya mengulang pertanyaan James sebelum Remus dan Lily masuk. Dan saat Nathan baru membuka mulut untuk menjawabnya, Lily serta merta memotong.

"Tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku belum pernah melihat kau dimana pun?" tanya Lily keheranan.

"Well, yeah, aku murid pindahan. Namaku Nathan Anthony Mueller. Aku pindahan dari Durmstrang." Jawab Nathan

Seketika Remus dan Lily terkejut dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama seperti Sirius, James, dan Peter tadi. Dan Nathan pun terpaksa menjawab semuanya dan menjelaskan seperti yang tadi sudah ia jelaskan pada James, Sirius, dan Remus.

"Oooh, seperti itu. Maafkan kami. Kami tidak tahu. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau pindah kesini? Dan dari namamu, sepertinya kamu bukanlah orang Inggris? Oya, dan kupikir aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Remus Lupin, dan disebelahmu ini Lily Evans." tanya Remus

"Yup, kau benar. Aku hanya setengah Inggris. Aku sebenarnya dari Jerman. Ayahku sebenarnya yang orang Jerman. Ibuku orang Inggris. Aku lahir dan besar di Jerman. Jadi lebih memilih sekolah di Durmstrang karena ayahku dulu sekolah disana. Dan aku pindah kesini karena ayahku meninggal. Karena ibuku, satu-satunya keluargaku, tinggal disini, di Inggris. Mereka sudah berpisah sejak aku masih kelas 2. Dan well, here I am." Jelas Nathan dengan rinci.

"Wow sorry mate. Selamat datang kalau begitu di Hogwarts! Apakah kau sudah diseleksi? Maksudku sudah tahu mau ditempatkan di asrama mana? Oya, dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tentang Quidditch yang tadi." James memberondong Nathan dengan pertanyaan.

"Well, aku belum diseleksi. Dan aku juga agak bingung dengan sistem asrama di Hogwarts. Soalnya di Durmstrang tidak ada sistem asrama seperti ini. Kami bergabung jadi satu. Dan untuk Quidditch, aku jadi seeker di tim sekolahku. Dan tim favoritku adalah Chudley Canons. Walaupun aku besar di Jerman tapi ibuku sering mengirimiku hadiah. Dan salah satunya adalah peralatan Quidditch Chudley Canons, dia seorang penggemar Chudley Canons." Jelas Nathan

"Yaampun mate, kau seharusnya masuk Gryffindor! Kita semua disini Gryffindor, dan tidak ada asrama yang lebih baik dari Gryffindor! Kau juga bisa ikut seleksi tim Quidditch kami. Kami sangat membutuhkan seeker kau tahu, apalagi setelah penampilan Gilbert Connor tahun lalu. Yaampun aku senang sekali, kalau kau masuk Gryffindor, maka kamar kita akan berjumlah pas 5 orang!" Jawab Sirius

"Jangan dengarkan mereka Nathan. Kau tentu saja bebas memilih asramamu sendiri. Setiap asrama disini bagus kok." Lily berkata

"Err yeah, kupikir aku akan menunggu topi seleksi kalian yang memutuskan hehehe."

Para Marauders pun melanjutkan dengan ngobrol tentang Quidditch. Dengan sesekali ditimpali oleh gagasan lelucon yang akan dilakukan nanti sepanjang tahun ini oleh James dan Sirius. Sampai akhirnya Lily berbicara karena sudah tidak tahan mendengarkan obrolan yang menurutnya sangat tidak bermutu ini.

"Demi Merlin, selalu saja tentang lelucon. Sudahlah, aku mau kembali patroli. Ayo Remus kita harus kembali bekerja. Kau juga, seharusnya bisa mengatur mereka. Bukannya malah mendengarkan mereka berbicara tentang lelucon tanpa melakukan apapun." Ajak Lily pada Remus yang sedang seru mendengarkan celotehan teman-temannya.

"Err, okay Lily. Bye teman-teman. Sampai jumpa saat makan malam." Pamit Remus.

"Huh, tidak seru. Gila, dengan Lily disampingnya setiap saat, aku tidak yakin Remus bisa terlibat dengan lelucon kita setiap saat. Kau tidak takut James, kalau mereka akan cinlok?" gurau Sirius

"Tenang saja Padfoot, aku sudah mewanti-wanti Moony agar tidak 'menyentuh' Lily. Dan jika dia menyentuhnya, pertemanan aku dan dia putus!" James berkata

Ya, James memang sudah naksir berat Lily sejak mereka kelas 2. Dan sejak itu James tidak pernah berhenti untuk terus mencoba mendapatkan hati Lily. Dan tentu saja Lily, yang benci setengah mati dengan para Marauders, kecuali Remus, menolaknya dengan terang-terangan. Lily bilang James adalah tukang onar, tidak tahu sopan santun, kurang ajar, tidak dewasa, memalukan, pemuja ketenaran, dan lain sebagainya. James yang sudah ditolak terang-terangan selama 4 tahun pun terus berusaha dengan melakukan segala hal. Termasuk mengutuk siapapun yang mencoba mendekati Lily. Setiap cowok yang terlihat akan mendekati Lily pasti akan berakhir dengan membesarnya telinga mereka, tumbuh bunga dari belakang pantat, gigi depan yang memanjang dengan tidak wajar, kutukan bisul bernanah, sampai akhirnya tidak ada seorang pun yang berani mendekati Lily. Dan hanya tersisa 1 cowok yang dekat dengan Lily, Severus Snape. Dan James amat sangat membenci Snape. Pertama, karena dia seorang Slytherin, rambutnya berminyak seperti tidak pernah keramas, jubah yang kebesaran, pemuja ilmu hitam. James dan semua murid yang mengenal Lily sangat herna dan tidak mengerti mengapa Lily mau berteman dengan Snape.

Perjalanan pun berlanjut. Para marauders dan Nathan sekali-kali mengobrol tentang quidditch dan lelucon. Sampai akhirnya malam pun tiba, dan mereka sampai di stasiun Hogsmeade.


	2. Seleksi

Chapter 2: Seleksi

Sesampainya di staisun Hogsmeade, James, Sirius, dan Peter segera mencari kereta thestral. Sementara Nathan bergabung dengan anak kelas 1 menaiki perahu. Cuaca malam itu cukup cerah. Dengan banyak bintang di langit. Tidak terasa Nathan pun sampai di kastil setelah melalui danau hitam. Saat sedang berjalan menuju gerbang aula besar, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Bagaimana perjalanan anda Mr. Mueller?" Profesor Dumbledore telah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan senyum yang lebar.

"Profesor Dumbledore sir, anda mengejutkan saya." Sahut Nathan dengan terkejut.

Dumbledore pun mengajak Nathan untuk berbicara di tempat yang lebih private.

"Jadi bagaimana Harry, perjalananmu? Menyenangkan? Sudah bertemu orangtuamu?" tanya Dumbledore.

"Yaampun sir, mengapa anda memanggil saya dengan nama asli saya. Kalau ada yang dengar bagaimana?"

"Well, sorry Nathan. Maklum, orangtua, sudah biasa memanggil Harry soalnya hehehe" jawab Dumbledore sambil nyengir.

"Tidak apa-apa sir. Dan perjalanan saya menyenangkan sekali. Saya 1 kompartemen dengan para Marauders. Dan sudah bertemu ibu saya. Dan ternyata ada beberapa kejadian yang luar biasa menurut saya."

"Hmm, baiklah Mr. Mueller. Sebaiknya anda bergegas kembali ke barisan. Nanti anda akan diseleksi, dan tenang saja, kau pasti akan masuk Gryffindor. Sudah aku atur. Dan aku permisi kalau begitu. Harus menyampaikan pidato penyambutan." Dumbledore nyengir sambil berjalan menuju aula besar

Nathan pun segera kembali ke barisan kelas 1 untuk selanjutnya melalui seleksi yang akan diadakan di aula besar. Selama menunggu pintu aula besar dibuka, Nathan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dalam hati ia berpikir tentang hal-hal yang sudah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Kejadian yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal. Terutama setelah apa yang terjadi setelah 'matinya' ia di hutan terlarang.

 _Flashback POV_

 _Setelah obrolannya dengan Dumbledore di 'King's Cross' Harry memang terbangun kembali. Namun bukannya terbangun di hutan terlarang yang dikelilingi oleh para pelahap maut, ia malah terbangun di shrieking shacks. Merasa aneh dengan terbangunnya ia di shrieking shack, ia pun segera bangun dan berinisiatif melihat keadaan kastil. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat keadaan kastil yang baik-baik saja. tidak hancur, tidak terbakar, dan tidak terlihat bekas peperangan. Makin merasa aneh, Harry pun bergegas berjalan menuju kantor kepala sekolah. Berharap menemukan sesuatu apapun sebagai petunjuk. Sesampainya ia di depan kantor, gargoyle batu memnta kata kunci untuk masuk ke kantor kepala sekolah. Setelah beberapa mencoba kata yang berbeda, Harry akhirnya dapat masuk ke dalam dengan menyebutkan 'permen lemon'. Setelah menaiki tangga, Harry sontak langsung masuk saja kedalam kantor. Dan pemandangan yang ia lihat sungguh dapat membuat ia terkena serangan jantung. Di balik meja, terlihat Dumbledore duduk dengan tubuh yang sehat dan jauh lebih muda sedang merapikan berkas. Dumbledore terkejut dengan tebukanya pintu secara tiba-tiba._

" _Errr, James? Kupikir kau terlalu cepat kembali untuk sekolah. Karna sekarang sepertinya masih bulan agustus? Apa yang kau lakukan disini kalau begitu?" Dumbledore keheranan_

" _Ha? James? Profesor Dumbledore? Anda nyata? Apa ini? sa.. saya bukan James. Saya Harry. Dan saya sangat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang ini." Harry menjawab_

 _Dumbledore yang juga kebingungan menyuruh Harry untuk duduk dan menceritakan kebingungannya. Harry pun menceritakan segalanya, dari mulai siapa ia, apa yang sudah ia lalui, siapa Voldemort, malam meninggalnya Dumbledore, sampai saat matinya ia di hutan terlarang._

 _Dumbledore yang mendengarnya sangat terkejut. Dan berkata bahwa semua yang Harry katakan belum ada yang terjadi, karena sekarang ini masih tahun 1975. Bahkan Harry pun belum lahir disini. Dan dengan usul Dumbledore, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membuat Harry suatu identitas yang baru, untuk menjalani kehidupan di masa ini. Dumbledore yang sudah mengetahui masa depan, mempunyai ide untuk menghancurkan Voldemort sebelum kekuasaannya makin meluas dengan menggunakan hal-hal yang sudah diketahui Harry. Dengan harapan mereka bisa menghentikan perang sihir pertama sebelum itu dimulai._

 _Maka dari itu muncullah seorang Nathan Anthony Mueller. Seorang blasteran Jerman-Inggris. Penyihir darah campuran, yang bersekolah di Durmstrang, kemudia pindah ke Inggris karena ayahnya meninggal. Dumbledore membuat identitas yang baru ini dengan mantra fidelius, dengan dia sendiri sebagai pemegang rahasia. Maka dari itu tidak akan ada seorang punmengetahui kalau sebenarnya Nathan itu adalah Harry. Dan untuk mata Harry yang sebelumnya memakai kacamata, sekarang entah kenapa menjadi sembuh dan normal. Dan bekas luka petir yang ada di dahinya, masih ada dan terlihat jelas._

 _Dan karena saat ini liburan musim panas masih panjang, Harry terpaksa tinggal di Leaky Cauldron dengan menyewa sebuah kamar dengan menggunakan uang Dumbledore, karena di masa ini tentu saja Harry tidak punya uang sepeser pun. dan tongkat Holly Harry yang rusak pun ternyata bisa diperbaik dengan menggunakan Elder Wand milik Dumbledore. Namun Harry lebih memilih menggunakan tongkat Draco yang telah berhasil ia rebut, karena menurut Dumbledore akan sangat berbahaya jika menggunakan tongkat yang mempunyai inti sama dengan tongkat Voldemort._

 _End of flashback POV_

Lamunan Harry pun berakhir ketika ia dikejutkan dengan dibukanya pintu aula besar yang berderit keras.

"Tolong bagi anak kelas 1 untuk berbaris dengan rapi dan berjalan menuju ke depan aula. Sementara itu Mr. Mueller mohon mengikuti di barisan paling belakang. Terimakasih." Teriak McGonagal memberikan arahan.

Harry kontan segera mengikuti di barisan belakang anak kelas 1. Sambil merasa grogi karena akan berjalan melewati aula besar yang penuh. Pasti dirinya akan sangat diperhatikan. Ia memang tidak pernah suka perhatian yang berlebihan.

Benar saja, saat ia berjalan di aula besar, ia mendengar banyak bisik-bisik tentangnya. Siapa itu-apakah itu murid baru-wah ganteng sekali-itu siapa sih, rasanya aku belum pernah melihatnya-siapa dia, untuk murid kelas 1 badannya terlalu besar. Harry mencoba untuk tidak mendengarnya dan mencoba untuk berjalan lurus ke arah topi seleksi. Ia menunggu dengan sabar gilirannya, karena topi seleksi akan menyeleksi siswa tahun pertama terlebih dahulu. Barnes, Jonathan-Ravenclaw. Joffrey, Edward-Gryffindor. Morgan, Michelle-Hufflepuff. Avery, Katheryn-Slytherin. Ia sedikit mendengar nama-nama anak tahun pertama yang diseleksi. Sampai akhirnya tibalah gilirannya. Harry hanya bisa berharap hal ini cepat berlalu karena ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan yang ingin thau, bahkan beberapa ada pandangan yang gak menusuk. Namun bukannya namanya segera dipanggil oleh McGonagall, ia malah melihat Dumbledore berdiri terkesan ingin mengucapkan pidato. Harry hanya bisa melenguh keras.

"Selamat malam anak-anak. Selamat datang kembali. Seperti tahu-tahun sebelumnya, setelah acara seleksi anak kelas 1 akan langsung dilanjutkan makan malam. Namun sekarang ada yang berbeda. Karena sekarang kita kedatangan murid baru, pindahan, bernama Nathan Anthony Mueller." Dumbledore berkata

Nathan yang dipanggil hanya bisa nyengir kikuk, ketika Dumbledore berjalan kearahnya.

"Mr. Mueller adalah pindahan dari Durmstrang, pindah ke Hogwarts karena ibunya tinggal disini. Dan akan melaksanakan seleksi asramanya sekarang. Silakan Mr. Mueller." Dumbledore mempersilakan.

Nathan pun merjalan menuju topi seleksi, dan duduk. Saat si topi baru menyentuh kepalanya selama 1 detik, seketika ia berteriak GRYFFINDOR! Dan seketika itu pula aula besar menjadi riuh, terutama dari meja Gryffindor. Para anak perempuan mengikik centil dan bertepuk tangan dengan sangat bersemangat. Nathan yang bertubuh tinggi, berkulit putih, berambut hitam berantakan, bermata hijau ceerlang, dan berwajah amat sangat tampan inilah, yang pasti membuat cewek-cewek Gryffindor kesenangan.

Tanpa dipersilakan lagi, Nathan segera menuju meja Gryffindor untuk duduk. Dan dilihatnya James dan Sirius sudah melambaikan tangan mereka dengan semangat, menunjuk tempat duduk di sebelahnya yang kosong, memberi isyarat agar Nathan duduk di samping mereka.

"Baiklah, terimakasih Mr. Mueller. Dan menurut saya sekarang saatnya pesta. Hogwash!" sahut Dumbledore dengan lantang

Seketika meja dipenuhi makanan yang segera diperebutkan oleh para siswa yang kelaparan.


End file.
